everything has changed
by Love Bullet 801
Summary: hey guys heres a song fic for everything has changed but i made it in to my own little version, i saw the film clip, and i was like i need to put this as a kick story i hope you all like it because i had alot of fun writing it!


**hey guys I am inlove with "everything has changed" right now its an amazing song I hope you all like it! This Fan fic connects to the film clip! Oh and im putting my own things in there hehe**

**No ones POV**

6 year old, Kim Crawford was waiting for the Sea Ford school bus to come pick her up to take her to school. When it arrived she walked in. It was her first day of school and all the bus seats were taken. Except for one. She looked to see who was sitting next to the empty seat. There was a little, brown haired boy reading a newspaper. He looked up when she sat down next to him. She smiled at him. He looked back at his newspaper.

They arrived to school. Kim wanted to know this little boy better. Why didn't he talk to her? She went to her new class and noticed the boy from the bus was in her class. The teacher said that they will be decorating cookies.

Kim was excited, she loved decorating things. She half way through her masterpiece when she looked next to her. The little boy from the bus sat next to her, and grabbed a can of icing sugar making a big pile of icing on his cookie. Kim went back her masterpiece putting one last strawberry on the top.

After the 6 year olds finishing decorating there cookies, the teacher said they were going to watch a movie. Kim sat next to the suspicious boy

"Hi im Kim" she said in a friendly manner

"Hi im jack" he said with a little smile

Then the teacher said that they had to come back to the movie because, they had a play to perform.

"Come on Jack it isn't that scary" Kim said tugging on Jacks sleave.

Kim dressed up like a princess. Jack played as a knight. Jack got his confidence back and walked up on stage with Kim behind him. Two little children performing with such confidence, and has the audience stand up for their performance

"Jackie! You did it!" Kim said giving her new best friend a big hug. He had a big smile on his face and hugged her back.

After the performance it was lunch. The two best friends climbed on top of the playground talking about everything and anything. They knew they were going to be best friends forever.

Next after lunch was music class. All the children went crazy with the instruments jumping on chairs, yelling for each other across the room. But in the corner was little Jack and Kim, jack was playing guitar to Kim, smiling at each other the whole time. Feeling like they were the only people in the room.

The bell rang, as the crazy class had sport. All the children were playing soccer, as the two quiet children did yoga. All the other kids gave them a looked .Then walked on the other side of the pitch not wanting to be around them. But Jack and Kim didn't care.

After sport the teacher instructed to get back to the movie that they were watching seeing as they haven't finished it. All the youngsters sat down. Jack took kims hand leaning them out of the room, opening the door for her to get through.

They went in to the reptile room where all different animals were there like lizards and frogs. Jack saw something that caught his eye, taking little Kimmys hand leading her to a little snake, looking at it threw the glass; he blew a kiss to it.

"Jackie I think the movie would be finished" Kimmy said taking his hand. He nodded and he followed her back to their classroom. When they arrived, it was empty an idea popped in to Kims head.

"Jackie! Do you want to build a fort?!" she said with excitement.

"Ok, here! These are the blankets that kids bought with them to watch the movie!" Jack said running to get the blankets.

"Smart idea Jackie, hey look at those torches" Kim said walking to the teacher's desk. Where a pile of torches were, from the older kids camping trip. Kim ran to help jack put up the fort, when they were done they switched the lights off, and put the torches on.

"Hey kim look at this" Jack said stacking the touches up. But when he did the last torch all of them fell. Making the kids brake out in to a fit of laughter.

"Hey Jackie want to go to the library!" Kim said with excitement

"Sure Kimmy cub" they both got out of the fort, racing each other to the library

"Hey jack! When my sister came here last year she used to sow things she told me where she hid it" Kim said looking under the sofa chairs pulling out a needle and thread.

"kimmy I don't like sowing, it looks dangerous I don't want you to get hurt" Jack said nervously

"it's ok Jackie my sister taught me how to do it" Kimmy said getting started on whatever she want to

"ok well im going to get a piece of paper and draw" Jack said walking to get some paper and crayons

After 30minutes Kimberly was finished

"Jackie look what I made" Kim said holding up a piece of cloth

"That's really amazing Kimmy!" Jack said with excitement, even though he wasn't sure what it was.

After that they walked in the empty hall way, it was lunch time even though, they both weren't hungry. They went in to the art room, seeing was empty.

"Jackie look at these!" Kim said with markers in her hands. Jack took some and saw a mirror on the wall.

"Hey kimmy , a mirror" He said walking towards it, drawing on his tanned face, Kim joined in covering her whole face with different colours. She put red markers on her lips, and then she kissed the mirror leaving the imprint of her lips there.

"kimmy to a pose ill draw you!" little 6 year old said with excitement.

"Okay jack" Said Kim balancing on one foot like a ballerina

As he started to draw.

After a few minutes he was done.

"Look kimmy" He said showing her, she smiled.

"Jackie its beautiful thank you" giving him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him blushing.

"Hey Jackie I got this book from the library from the library called the notebook can you please read it to me?" Kim said handing Jack the book.

"okie Kimmy lets go outside" Jack took kims hand, walking out the door to the garden. Jack lied down, Kim laid her head on his lap as he started reading to her, While she was making a bird with a leaf.

Once the two youngsters were bored they both went in to the science lab.

"Jackie can I give you a tattoo?" Kim said with a smile.

"ok kimmy" jack smiled as he sat down on one of the chairs

Kim pulled out a pencil and started to draw a dragon. After a few minutes she was done. Jack turned around looking at his arm.

"Kim that's amazing thank you!" Jack said with a big smile, giving her a hug.

"Jackie let's make something" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Like what?" Jack said breaking the hug to look at her.

"Here" she said handling, him a plain block of thin wood.

"We can make this IPhone! My sister has one" Kim said getting a black price of paper gluing it on the wood, Jack did the same. Once they were done jack asked

"Kim what was your background" trying to see what she but on her' iPhone'

"Nothing! Im going to in the hall" she said jumping from her seat walking out of the class room

"okay I'll be at the benches" Jack replied.

Little did jack or kim know is that they both had each other's faces as their backgrounds, jack walked to the benches and looked at his drawing of kim making him smile. While Kim was in the halls doing the exact same thing.

Jack got worried about Kim, she hasn't come out yet, and He went inside the school and saw Kim. Leaning against the lockers looking at her wood iPhone.

"Kim?" jack said nervously

"Hi Jackie, catch me if you can!" the blond girl said ignoring his nervous actions. Running towards the gym, Jack trailing just behind her. Jack grabbed her from the back pulling her closer to him

"I caught you" he said laughing letting go of her

Kim rolled her eyes and walked further in to the gym

"Wow Jackie look at this place" Kim said in amazement of how big it was.

"Hey kimmy do you want to dance with me?" Jack said with a smile

The blond, doe eyed girl smiled and nodded. Moving her arms so they were around Jacks neck. As his hands went around her waist. Swaying back and forth smiling at each other. They felt like there was nobody else in the world except for them. They pressed there foreheads together still smiling at each other.

The bell rang signalling it was the end of school. They both walked out of school hand in hand. They're mums saw them walk out. Both bug eyed.

"Bye Jackie "Kim said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Bye kimmy" Jack said giving her a big hug as they went separate ways.

**9 years later**

A handsome, 15 year old jack Brewer entered the doors of his new school, after that day when he was 6 with Kim, they have been best friends for a year, but Jacks parents said he had to move to New York, leaving the 6 year old Kim heart broken.

He never stopped thinking about the blond beauty; he was in love with her. Now his back in Seaford, _I wonder in Kim goes here_ he thought walking to the cafeteria.**(I know they weren't 15 when it was jacks first day, but let's just pretend that it is)**

"Hi how you doing, it's my first day, what would you recommend?" Jack said to the lunch lady

"Not this stuff, I don't know what half of it is" the Lunch lady said

A apple was flying his way, After moving away from Kim, he took up karate, hoping the one of his tournaments would be in Seaford, he caught the apple his foot. Looking up to the most beautiful girl he met 9 years ago.

"Ok that was almost cool, im Kim" Kim said with a beautiful smile.

"Kim? As in Kim Crawford?" Jack said with wide eyes, looking in to her eyes.

Her eyes widened "jack?" She said so quietly you could barely hear her.

He gave her a big hug, not letting go of her, he missed her so much he couldn't even explain.

"I've, missed you so much" Kim said tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I've missed you to" Jack said breaking the hug kissing her on the cheek.

**2 years later**

Jack and Kim have been best friends, everybody could tell they liked each other but they were so oblivious they didn't know that each other felt the same way.

17 year old Kim Crawford, was on her bed reading the notebook her favourite book ever since Jack read it to her so long ago, Then she heard a tap on her window

Thinking it was her imagination she went back to reading. Then another tap on her window,

She walked up to it and opened it looking down from her 2 story house ,was 17 year old Jack Brewer. With a warm smile.

"Jack what are you doing!" she called.

Jack lifted up a sign in big, bold, black letters it said "Kim Crawford" she read the sign confusion visible on her face.

Jack let go of the sign, then picked up another sign from the grass that said "will you" she read it her heart was beating so fast in her chest.

Jack let go of that sign as well picking up another sign that said 'be my girlfriend?" Kim of shocked. she ran out her bedroom door all the way to the front of her house, running to Jack once she was there she smashed her lips on to his. Letting all of her feelings out from when they were 6 till now. They continued kissing.

"Does that answer your question? "Kim said with a big smile on her face. Matching Jacks

"Oh I have to show you something" he took it out of his pocket. The wooded 'iPhone' that they made a long time ago, he showed her the background was a picture of her. Kim smiled she pulled the same thing out of her pocket, showing it to Jack, that her background was a drawing of him.

He pulled her in for another kiss. The only thing that they were thinking was that

everything has changed.

**Haha see what I did there with the ' everything has changed' haha of gosh im weird, I hope you all liked it. That was my first one shot! I really hope you liked it, when they were kids this is what they did in the film clip I was like awwwww. Wow im such a girl! Anyway I hope yall liked it please review **

**Kick love 801**


End file.
